Blame it on the Moon
by ediawe
Summary: Traduction. Lorsque Remus retourne à Poudlard pour enseigner, il retrouve une vieille amie et découvre qu'il voudrait apprendre à la connaître d'une manière très différente. A-t-elle les mêmes sentiments ?


Fis de l'Avent : deuxième jour ! (plus que 22 jours à tenir ^^)

Traduction de I'm just Drawn that way. Un couple rare : j'espère que vous l'apprécierais autant que moi.

Cette histoire était initialement au présent mais j'ai pris l'initiative de changer le temps : ça ne sonnait vraiment pas naturel en français.

Avertissement : Lemon : interdit au moins de 18 ans.

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire est à I'm just drawn that way.

***

Un : Retrouvaille

Après le Festin de Bienvenue, Remus J. Lupin –_Professeur_ Remus J. Lupin, plutôt (il ne cessait de se le rappeler à lui-même)- monta à l'infirmerie pour voir une vieille amie.

Il poussa la porte et elle était là, exactement la même que quinze ans auparavant, quand il avait quitté Poudlard. Elle leva les yeux de ses papiers et lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Remus Lupin, dit-elle, une tendresse remarquable dans sa voix alors qu'elle disait son nom. Bienvenue à la maison.

-Merci, Poppy. C'est bon de te voir –et tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce.

Lui et l'infirmière s'appelaient par leur prénom depuis sa sixième année. Il passait plus de temps sous ses soins qu'aucun autre étudiant –deux ou trois jours chaque mois, pendant toute sa scolarité- et au fil des années ils étaient devenus amis. Quand il avait atteint ses dix-sept ans en mars, et qu'il était officiellement devenu un adulte, il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait l'appeler Poppy, et elle avait répondu que cela lui ferait plaisir. A présent, chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle (et il pensait à elle à chaque pleine lune), il l'appelait Poppy.

-Flatteur, le taquina-t-elle. Tu dois être après ma réserve de chocolat, à parler aussi gentiment.

Elle s'assit sur l'un des lits aux draps blancs et froissés, et tapota la place à côté d'elle. Il le rejoignit.

-J'ai bien abandonné ma dernière barre dans le train, maintenant que tu en parles, dit-il avec un large sourire.

-Tu as donné une barre de chocolat entière à Potter ? Ce détraqueur a dû l'affecter très gravement, sans aucun doute !

-Tu as déjà entendu parlez de ça ?

Il haussa les sourcils, impressionné. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui échappait à Poppy Pomfresh.

-Non, continua-t-il, je l'ai partagé entre les quelques enfants qui étaient dans le compartiment. Potter était plus affecté que les autres cependant –ce qui, au vue de son histoire, ne me surprend pas vraiment.

-Moi non plus, approuva-t-elle. Alors, tu es de retour, et comme Professeur. La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal a toujours été ton cours préféré. Tu t'en sortiras bien. Les élèves vont t'adorer.

-Je l'espère, dit-il bien qu'il ait l'air bien moins confiant qu'elle. Mais qu'ils m'aiment ou pas, je veux m'assurer qu'ils apprennent ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir pour veiller sur eux-mêmes. Dumbledore est un grand homme, Poppy. Il continue à me donner des opportunités comme personne d'autre ne le ferait. Imagine –un directeur invitant un loup-garou à enseigner !

-Ca aurait été beaucoup plus dur avant l'invention de la potion Tue-Loup, mais tu connais Dumbledore –il trouve toujours un moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. J'imagine que Severus te la préparera tous les mois ?

-Oui. J'ai hâte de l'essayer. Ca devrait beaucoup faciliter les choses, sans parler du fait que ça sera plus sûr pour tout le monde, moi inclus.

-Tu ne l'as pas encore essayé, Remus ? (Poppy avait l'air effaré.) Pourquoi ? C'est dans le commerce depuis six ans maintenant !

Remus baissa les yeux sur ses souliers éraflés et éculés qui sortait de dessous l'ourlet de sa robe effilochée et rapiécée.

-C'est une potion assez chère, Poppy. Et c'est difficile pour quelqu'un de ma condition de garder un travail pendant longtemps. Les gens ne t'embaucheront pas s'ils savent que tu es infecté par la lycanthropie. Et s'ils ne le savent pas, ils ont tendance à devenir un peu irritable quand tu manque autant le travail.

-Oh Remus, soupira-t-elle. Je suis tellement désolée. Après que la potion a été inventée, j'ai juste supposé que tu t'en servirais tous les mois. Ca me rendait plus heureuse de penser que ça diminuerait la souffrance.

-Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant, dit-il doucement.

Il était touché par son inquiétude, mais se sentait un peu coupable pour les larmes qu'il voyait apparaître au coin de ses yeux bleus.

-Maintenant j'ai un salaire, grâce à Dumbledore, aussi bien que l'accès à l'un des meilleurs préparateurs de potions de Grande Bretagne. Et je connais quelqu'un qui a de vastes réserves de chocolat de très bonne qualité, ajouta-t-il avec malice. Les choses s'améliorent sans aucun doute.

-Enlève tes mains de mes bonbons, vilain, répliqua-t-elle en gloussant. Au fait, te verrais-je après la pleine lune ? Ou me laisseras-tu là à jouer au Solitaire au lieu de jouer au poker avec toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, pour être honnête, admit-il. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, je serais fatigué après la pleine lune, et ankylosé et endolori, mais en état de marche. Bien sûr, je peux toujours y jouer un peu, si tu veux que je vienne passer un jour avec toi...

-Tu n'as pas à faire semblant d'être malade pour passer du temps avec moi, Remus. Tu peux venir ici quand tu veux, tu seras le bienvenu. Si je ne suis pas occupée avec mes patients, nous pourrons jouer aux cartes et nous raconter des histoires, comme au bon vieux temps.

Elle se leva, sa silhouette toujours mince et visage chaleureux et amical. Les légères lignes autour de sa bouche et de ses yeux parlaient de décennies de rire franc aussi bien que de soins et de soucis liés à ses nombreuses responsabilités.

-Ca m'a l'air très bien, Poppy, lui dit-il alors qu'il se levait pour partir. Je m'assurerais de répondre à cette offre.

Ils restèrent debout dans une atmosphère étrange pendant un moment, face à face, aucun d'eux ne sachant comment mettre fin à la visite.

-Bon, dit-il, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je ne veux pas arriver sans être préparé pour mon premier jour de classe demain.

-D'accord, répondit-elle.

-Alors, je te verrais plus tard, dit-il.

-Quand tu veux, répéta-t-elle.

Un autre long moment passa alors qu'il contemplait son visage, ce visage qu'il connaissait si bien, et qu'il avait toujours associé aux soins et au réconfort. Poppy Pomfresh ne l'avait jamais effrayé, jamais jugé, et ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir autre que complètement accepté, tel qu'il était. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les personnes qui l'avaient aussi bien traité : Poppy, Albus Dumbledore et trois de ses meilleurs amis –Sirius, James et Lily. Avec James et Lily maintenant décédés, et Sirius tout comme mort, pourrissant à Azkaban pour meurtre, le cercle des vrais amis de Remus avait grandement diminué. Dumbledore était son employeur, et un mentor bien plus qu'un ami. Cela laissait Poppy. Et, un jour peut-être, il pourrait compter le fils de Lily et James, Harry, parmi ses amis. Harry leur ressemblait tellement physiquement –l'image de son père à treize ans, mais avec les yeux verts en amande de sa mère –que Remus se surprit à espérer qu'il avait également quelque chose d'eux en esprit.

-C'est bon d'être de retour, dit-il finalement.

-C'est bon de t'avoir de nouveau ici, dit-elle exactement au même moment.

Puis ils se mirent à rire et, la tension disparue, s'enveloppèrent l'un l'autre dans une étreinte affectueuse.

-Mon Dieu, murmura-t-elle, son visage pressé contre son sternum, tu es devenu un jeune homme si grand !

-Grand, certes, rit-il. Mais je ne me sens pas si jeune que ça Poppy.

-Eh bien, tu seras toujours jeune pour moi, répliqua-t-elle, s'écartant de lui.

-Oh, non, grogna-t-il, mimant un coup de poignard dans sa poitrine. Tu me blesses, Poppy !

-Idiot, le taquina-t-elle. Pourquoi cela te blesserait-t-il que je pense que tu es jeune ?

-Parce que... (il marqua une pause, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre.) Eh bien, je pensais, pendant un moment, que j'aimerais t'emmener diner de temps en temps. Peut-être au Trois Balais ou quelque part comme ça.

Elle rit de bon cœur.

-Remus Lupin, tu ne me demandes pas de sortir avec toi !

-Eh bien, pourquoi pas, protesta-t-il, relevant à nouveau les yeux. J'ai finalement de l'argent à dépenser pour quelqu'un de spécial, et tu es la personne avec qui j'aimerais le plus passer une soirée.

Elle rougit mais ne parut pas mécontente.

-J'ai dix-neuf ans de plus que toi ! Je suis assez vieille pour être ta...

-Ne le dis pas, l'interrompit-il. Je me fiche de l'âge que tu as, Poppy. Allez, c'est juste un diner. Qu'en dis-tu, Vendredi soir ? Je passe te prendre à six heures ?

Elle l'examina gravement, les bras croisés et tapotant du pied.

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle finalement. Mais ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, tu l'as dis toi-même.

-Excellent, répondit-il lui souriant largement. A Vendredi, alors ?

-A Vendredi, répéta-t-elle, secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

Il tourna les talons pour partir, et alors que la porte se fermait derrière lui, il l'entendit se murmurer à elle-même :

-Alors ça, jamais. Invitée à sortir par un homme de trente-trois ans.

***

Deux : Refaire connaissance

Aux Trois Balais, Rosmerta les reçut chaleureusement mais en haussant les sourcils.

-Tu vois, murmura Poppy alors que Remus lui tirait sa chaise. Je suis trop vieille pour toi. Rosmerta pense que je les prends au berceau.

-Au berceau, rit-il doucement. Pour l'amour de Godric !

Ils profitèrent du repas, partagèrent une bouteille de vin et évoquèrent leurs souvenirs.

-Es-tu déjà sorti pour aller voir le saule cogneur ?

-Non, répondit-il. Pourquoi ? Tu crois que je lui ai manqué ?

-Je suis sure que ça a dû être le cas. Tu es, après tout, sa _raison d'être*_.

L'arbre violent gardait un tunnel menant à la Cabane Hurlante –l'endroit où Remus avait été mis en quarantaine pour ses transformations mensuelles lorsqu'il était étudiant. Ses cris et ses hurlements n'avaient laissé personne douter que la Cabane était, comme on l'avait annoncé, le bâtiment le plus hanté de Grande-Bretagne.

-C'est vrai, concéda-t-il en souriant d'un air piteux. La pauvre chose doit se dire que son existence est absurde maintenant, à garder un passage abandonné vers une cabane abandonnée, avec personne d'autre que les oiseaux et les écureuils pour lui tenir compagnie.

-Les oiseaux, les écureuils et occasionnellement un adolescent dans une Ford Angelina volante.

Elle prit une petite gorgée de vin et regarda son visage, les yeux pétillant. Il posa sa fourchette et lui rendit son regard avec des yeux exorbités.

-Que veux-tu dire, par Merlin, Poppy ?

Remus avait toujours aimé écouter les histoires de Poppy pendant qu'il était allongé à l'infirmerie, récupérant de ses transformations. Ils se glissèrent dans leurs rôles familiers de conteuse et de public avide, alors qu'elle lui racontait l'arrivée spectaculaire d'Harry à Poudlard un an plus tôt. Lui et son meilleur ami Ron avaient volé une voiture enchantée au père de Ron après avoir manqué le Poudlard Express, avaient volé jusqu'à l'école et s'étaient écrasés contre l'arbre.

-Oh non, grogna-t-il. De tous les arbres, heurter celui-ci !

-Le professeur Chourave a dû mettre des pansements à certaines de ses branches, comme tu peux l'imaginer, mais il va bien maintenant. Il a complètement récupéré.

-Cet arbre peut s'occuper de lui-même, répliqua-t-il. J'étais plus inquiet pour les garçons.

-Ils vont bien aussi maintenant, lui assura-t-elle. Bien que tu doives déjà le savoir si tu as partagé un compartiment avec eux dans le train. Ils avaient quelques coupures et des contusions, mais je les ai remis sur pied.

-Et la voiture ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en riant. Je suppose que je ne me suis jamais inquiétée de la voiture. Je suis une guérisseuse, pas une mécanicienne moldue.

-Parle-moi d'Harry, dit doucement Remus. Ressemble-t-il vraiment beaucoup à James et Lily ? Je sais qu'il a été envoyé à Gryffondor, donc je suppose que cela doit déjà m'apprendre quelque chose.

Poppy posa délicatement sa fourchette et son couteau sur son assiette, ayant mangé à sa faim. Elle sourit tendrement à Remus.

-Ca aide, n'est-ce pas ? De savoir qu'une partie de James et Lily est toujours vivante. J'imagine que tu le connaîtras bientôt mieux que moi, puisque tu es son nouveau professeur. Je ne le vois que quand il se blesse.

Remus rit doucement.

-S'il est aussi imprudent que James, il se blesse probablement assez souvent.

-Eh bien, oui, je suppose que c'est vrai. Voyons voir... Lors de sa première année, Harry a découvert que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom utilisait le corps du Professeur Quirell, son premier professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, comme véhicule. Il a combattu Tu-Sais-Qui pour l'empêcher de s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale et s'est fait assommer. Il a passé un certain temps avec moi après ça, bien sûr. Lors de sa seconde année, il s'est fait frapper par le Saule Cogneur après l'avoir heurté avec une voiture volante. Ensuite, il a perdu tous les os de son bras après un match de Quidditch...

-Comment a-t-il perdu ses os en jouant au Quidditch ?

-Ca, en fait, c'était la faute de son deuxième professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le bras d'Harry avait été cassé par un cognard fou, et plutôt que de me l'amener immédiatement, cet idiot de Gilderoy Lockart a essayé de le réparer lui-même... et a fini par faire disparaître les os du bras d'Harry. Le pauvre enfant a dû les faire repousser cette nuit-là.

-Eh bien, au moins il semble que ça ne sera pas très dur d'éclipser mes prédécesseurs.

-Euh, non. Tu es dans de bonnes conditions ici.

-Donc, il joue déjà au Quidditch, alors ! J'ai hâte de le voir voler. James semblait toujours plus chez lui dans le ciel que sur terre.

-Tu auras ta chance bien assez tôt. Ils vont commencer l'entrainement dans peu de temps.

-Il a l'air de ressembler à James jusqu'ici... Le Quidditch et être impliqué dans tous les ennuis possibles et imaginables qui ont lieu dans l'école. D'autres blessures notables ?

-Oh, pour sûr, répondit Poppy avec un sourire malicieux. Mais je n'ai pas eu à les guérir.

-Mais alors qui l'a fait ? Il n'a pas été blessé assez gravement pour aller à Ste Mangouste, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors même qu'il posait la question, Remus remarqua qu'il était déjà profondément préoccupé par le bien-être d'Harry. Il aurait voulu être le parrain du garçon, plutôt que Sirius. Comment l'un d'entre eux aurait-il pu prévoir que Sirius trahirait Lily et James, conduisant Vous-Savez-Qui droit vers eux ? Et ensuite assassiner leur camarade Peter et une douzaine de moldus ? Harry avait besoin d'un protecteur qui n'était pas responsable du décès de ses parents, et qui n'était pas un tueur psychopathe actuellement dans une cellule de haute sécurité dans la prison d'Azkaban. Remus fit silencieusement le vœu de faire de son mieux pour être un protecteur officieux pour Harry.

-Non, gloussa-t-elle. Il n'aurait pas pu aller jusqu'à Ste Mangouste. Il a été empoisonné par le monstre de Serpentard, un basilic, alors qu'il essayait de secourir une jeune fille qui avait été emporté dans le Chambre des Secrets.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Comment a-t-il pu sortir vivant de la Chambre des Secrets ?

-Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, l'a sauvé. Les larmes de phénix ont d'incroyables pouvoirs de guérisons, tu sais.

-Wahou.

Remus était à court de mots. Douze ans, et le garçon sauvait des demoiselles en détresse, affrontait des mages noirs et des basilics, et était miraculeusement sauvé par des créatures magiques. Protéger le garçon pourrait être un travail plus difficile que prévu.

-Tu vas l'adorer, Remus. C'est un jeune homme très bien –loyal et gentil. J'ai eu ses deux amis sous mes soins une fois ou deux, et il les visitait fidèlement, même quand ils n'étaient pas conscients.

Madame Rosmerta slaloma entre les tables jusqu'à leur coin de la salle.

-Autre chose ? demanda-t-elle tout en prenant leurs assiettes vides.

-Que penses-tu d'un dessert, Poppy ?

-Oh, Remus, je ne devrais pas, protesta-t-elle, mais ses yeux lui disait qu'elle aimerait vraiment ça. J'essaie de surveiller ma ligne...

-Et tu t'en sors très bien, la taquina-t-il.

Rosmerta leva les yeux au ciel et tapa du pied impatiemment.

-Allez, dit-il, prenons quelque chose de vraiment chocolaté et partageons-le.

Il se tourna vers Rosmerta :

-Quel est le dessert au chocolat le plus riche que vous ayez ?

-Avada Kachocolat, lui répondit-elle, en le lui indiquant sur le menu. Si noir et dangereux que vous ne saurez pas ce qui vous est tombé dessus.

-On va prendre ça, annonça-t-il. Un dessert avec deux fourchettes, s'il vous plaît.

Quand il arriva, ils prirent chacun une cuillérée et, les yeux dans les yeux, refermèrent leurs lèvres sur leur fourchette. Ils gémirent tous deux de plaisir alors que le dessert diabolique fondait sur leur langue.

-Grands dieux, soupira Poppy, les yeux fermés, son attention entièrement absorbée par l'intense saveur, ce gâteau est fabuleux.

Petit à petit, ils finirent le gâteau et nettoyèrent leurs fourchettes.

-Quelle décadence de votre part, Poppy, commenta Rosmerta alors que Remus réglait l'addition.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle parlait uniquement du dessert, murmura Poppy en fronçant les sourcils alors que Remus l'aidait à mettre sa cape pour le chemin du retour.

Il rit ; jamais avant dans sa vie il n'avait imaginé qu'une femme puisse être considérée comme décadente pour avoir diné avec lui.

-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, dit-il en passant un bras protecteur autour d'elle alors qu'il sortait dans la nuit venteuse. J'ai vraiment apprécié notre soirée, comme j'ai toujours apprécié nos conversations.

-En fait, je pense qu'elle est peut-être un peu jalouse, Remus. Rosmerta a l'habitude de monopoliser l'attention des jeunes hommes à Poudlard. Tu étais tellement concentré sur moi, je pense qu'elle a dû croire que j'essayais de rivaliser avec elle.

-J'ai à peine remarqué qu'elle était là, lui confirma-t-il. Pourquoi mon attention aurait-elle été détournée d'une compagne aussi belle et charmante ?

-Tu ne peux pas être après ma réserve de chocolat, après un dessert comme ça, gloussa-t-elle en tapotant son ventre de façon appréciative. Et pourtant, tu continues à me flatter sans vergogne !

-As-tu envisagé la possibilité que je dise la vérité ?

-Non, répliqua-t-elle, je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis trop vieille pour toi, Remus. Va courir après une autre femme.

Elle resserra sa cape autour d'elle et frissonna :

-Il fait affreusement froid pour un mois de Septembre, non ?

-Détraqueurs, expliqua-t-il.

Il l'attira plus près, et alors qu'il dévorait son visage des yeux, il lança :

-Expecto Patronus.

Une forme argentée jaillit du bout de sa baguette et prit la forme d'un grand oiseau. Il encercla le couple, les protégeant des Détraqueurs, alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin vers le château.

-C'est magnifique, Remus, le complimenta-t-elle, et je me sens déjà réchauffée. Quelle sorte d'oiseau est-ce ?

-Un corbeau, répondit-il affectueusement. Pour le maintenir jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions le château, je vais avoir besoin de rester concentré dessus. Je suis désolé mais je vais manquer un peu de conversation jusqu'à ce que nous soyons en sécurité derrière les portes.

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans un silence confortable, son Patronus corbeau volant en cercles iridescents autour d'eux, les gardant au chaud et en sécurité. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-Merci pour cette agréable soirée, le remercia-t-elle, semblant soudain timide. Puis, sa timidité surmontée au moins pour un instant, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un baiser de bonne nuit sur la joue. Quand elle relâcha les pieds, cependant, elle ne redescendit pas sur le sol –Remus la retint, ses bras l'entourant. La tête, inclinée pour accepter son baiser sur la joue, il se tourna vers elle, et ses lèvres effleurèrent légèrement les siennes.

-Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle, le souffle coupé, et il le sentit aussi : le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes créa presque un courant électrique.

-C'était agréable, Poppy, murmura-t-il. Recommençons. Bientôt.

-Je... je ne devrais pas, Remus. Ce n'est pas bien.

-Ca me semble bien à moi, dit-il à voix basse.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, tendrement, et elle gémit doucement, son corps semblant se liquéfier entre ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ça ne lui semble pas la chose à faire. Mais Remus Lupin était un gentleman, et il ne poussa pas à son avantage. Il garda sa langue et ses mains pour lui, et la relâcha.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire ou dire après, cependant. Sirius aurait tourné des talons et jeté un désinvolte « Bonne nuit » par-dessus son épaule, laissant la femme haletante de désir. Bien sûr, Remus savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire preuve de la confiance fanfaronne de Sirius avec les dames. Et d'ailleurs, Sirius n'étais pas quelqu'un à imiter –vu ce qu'était devenu l'homme.

-Je pense que ça te semble bien à toi aussi, Poppy, dit-il avec douceur, sa grande main inclinant son menton vers lui pour qu'il puisse contempler son expression avec attention. Je pense que ce qui ne te semble pas bien, ce sont les réactions que tu attends de la part des autres personnes.

Elle détacha ses yeux des siens, baissant son regard vers la droite. Il avait dû toucher une partie de la vérité.

-J'ai vécu pendant si longtemps hors des conventions de la société que les opinions des autres ne peuvent plus m'affecter beaucoup, lui dit-il. Les loups-garous, par nécessité, ont une carapace assez épaisse.

-Ce n'est pas seulement ça, Remus, lui répondit-elle. Tu es un jeune homme. Tu devrais te trouver une femme jeune, fonder une famille. Tu ne devrais pas t'embêter avec une femme plus vieille comme moi.

-Je ne te vois pas comme une femme plus vieille, Poppy. Je te vois comme une vieille amie. Une amie dont j'aimerais être plus proche, si tu me laisse faire. Je voudrais m'embêter avec toi.

-Je te vois aussi comme un vieil ami, répondit-elle. Et même si je t'ai connu enfant, tu es clairement devenu un homme bien. Donne-moi du temps pour te connaître en tant qu'adulte. Tout ça a été si... soudain.

-Difficilement soudain, rit-il. Tu me connais depuis vingt-deux ans.

-D'une façon de parler, c'est vrai, concéda-t-elle. Mais en réalité... je t'ai connu pendant sept ans quand tu étais adolescent. Je viens seulement de rencontrer l'homme.

-D'accord, alors, dit-il, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage marqué de cicatrices. L'Opération Redécouvrons-Remus est lancée. Tu te rends compte que cela signifie que tu vas devoir passer plus de temps avec moi. Dîner à Pré-au-Lard Samedi prochain ?

Elle lui rendit son sourire malgré elle.

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle. Si je n'ai pas une infirmerie remplie de patients et que je peux me libérer.

-Ca me convient, répliqua-t-il joyeusement, se tournant pour partir avec une énergie renouvelée dans ses pas. Bonne nuit, Poppy.

***

Trois : Rapprochement

Au cours des deux semaines suivantes, Remus et Poppy passèrent de nombreuses heures ensembles, dînant parfois ensemble à Pré-au-Lard, parfois chuchotant doucement à l'arrière de l'infirmerie pour ne déranger aucun patient endormi. Mettre en application l'Opération Redécouvrons-Remus signifiait un renversement de leurs rôles habituels. A présent, le plus souvent, Remus était le conteur, et Poppy était suspendu à chacun de ses mots, hoquetant d'horreur aux moments appropriés et riant à toutes ses plaisanteries.

Un soir de Septembre les trouva assis ensemble dans l'infirmerie par ailleurs déserte. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Poppy alors qu'il lui racontait s'être enfoncé dans une profonde dépression après les meurtres de James et Lily Potter, et l'emprisonnement de Sirius Black pour avoir assassiné leur camarade Peter et tous ces Moldus. Remus avait quitté le monde Sorcier pour un moment après ça. En fait, il avait quitté la civilisation en général, et avait vécu pour quelques années dans une meute de loup-garous sauvages.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais abandonné la société comme ça, Remus, dit-elle, se tamponnant les yeux avec le coin de son tablier blanc d'infirmière. Toi, l'une des personnes les plus gentilles, intelligentes, et bien élevées que j'ai jamais connu, vivant comme un animal dans la nature. C'est simplement difficile à imaginer.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'abandonner la société, lui répondit-il, sortant son mouchoir de sa poche et le lui tendant. J'ai eu l'impression que c'était moi qui avait été abandonné. Tous ceux qui comptaient pour moi étaient partis –même mes parents. La maison dans laquelle j'avais grandi avait été rasée. Soudain, je n'avais plus personne et nulle part où aller, pas de passé et pas de futur. Alors j'ai disparu.

-Oh Remus, sanglota-t-elle. Tu avais toujours Poudlard. Tu pouvais revenir ici. Albus aurait trouvé un moyen de t'aider.

-Je sais ça maintenant. Mais à ce moment, je ne pensais pas du tout correctement. Je pensais que je suis devenu un peu fou de douleur.

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant un moment, perdu dans leurs propres réflexions.

-Finalement, continua-t-il enfin, je suis revenu à la raison et je me suis rendu compte à quel point ça me manquait d'être parmi les gens. Et aussi longtemps que je dissimulais ma condition, je pouvais être embauché à divers travaux ça et là, faisant ce qu'il fallait pour gagner un peu d'argent... peu importe à quel point c'était, euh... dégradant.

Il rougit.

-Tu as vraiment mené une vie intéressante depuis que tu as quitté Poudlard, non ?

-C'est une façon de le dire, murmura-t-il sombrement.

-Eh bien, heureusement, Albus t'a trouvé. Il semble que tu avais besoin de Poudlard autant que nous avions besoin de toi.

-Un accord de rêve, plaisanta-t-il en lui prenant la main.

-J'espère que tu resteras avec nous pendant longtemps, déclara-t-elle, regardant leurs doigts entrelacés plutôt que son visage.

-Poppy, la semaine prochaine...

-Je sais, le coupa-t-elle. Après sept ans à t'escorter jusqu'à ce tunnel avant chaque pleine lune, je suis devenue très sensible aux cycles de la lune. Je me sens toujours anxieuse juste avant la pleine lune, même après tout ce temps.

-Tu te sens anxieuse avant la pleine lune à cause de moi, dit-il, ses yeux écarquillés avec incrédulité. Poppy, comment supportes-tu d'être guérisseuse si tu t'identifies si complètement avec tes patients. Tu dois te sentir constamment malade ou souffrante.

-Ca ferait désordre si c'était le cas, gloussa-t-elle. Non, Remus, tu as toujours occupé une place spéciale pour moi.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa de nouveau, leur premier baiser depuis la nuit où ils avaient partagé le gâteau Avada Kachocolat. Elle ne le repoussa pas, mais traça doucement les cicatrices sur son cou avec ses doigts. Elle continua à caresser son visage même après qu'il ait détaché ses lèvres des siennes. Ses sourcils étaient froncés pensivement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Poppy ?

-Je ne peux plus supporter de te voir te blesser. Es-tu sûr que la potion marchera ?

-Hmm... A peu près.

-A peu près ?

-Je ne la jamais prise avant, donc je ne suis juste pas sûr de son efficacité. Ajoute à cela le fait que Severus et moi n'avons jamais été de grands amis...

-Le mot est faible !

-Eh bien, exactement, approuva-t-il. A l'école, je n'aurais jamais eu confiance en quoi que ce soit qu'il m'eût préparé. Et maintenant... Maintenant je vais dépendre de lui pour la préparer parfaitement chaque mois pour moi... et ce n'est pas un secret qu'il me méprisait.

-Je travaille avec lui depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, Remus. Severus Snape est peut-être revêche et sarcastique, mais il est très bon dans ce qu'il fait. Il me fournit toutes mes potions de guérison, et elles ne sont jamais moins qu'exemplaires.

-Dumbledore m'a assuré que je pouvais me reposer sur Severus pour une potion sûre et efficace tous les mois tant que nous sommes tous deux ses employés.

-Alors tu peux compter dessus, déclara-t-elle avec confiance. Où feras-tu ta transformation cette fois ? Dans tes quartiers ?

-J'avais prévu de retourner à la Cabane, en fait, pour cette première fois. Juste au cas où. Juste pour être sûr que le dosage est bon, et que les effets durent jusqu'à l'aube. (Il rit mais cela n'alla pas jusqu'à ses yeux.) Ca sera juste comme au bon vieux temps.

-Non, ça ne sera pas pareil, rétorqua-t-elle. Cette fois tu es supposé être un loup apprivoisé. Tu ne te blesseras plus toi-même, d'accord ?

-Eh bien, oui, approuva-t-il. C'est le plan.

-Je ne peux pas te dire combien de fois j'ai souhaité pouvoir être là et t'empêcher, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de te mettre en pièce. C'était si frustrant de te mener jusqu'au Saule chaque moins, sachant que la prochaine fois que je te verrais je serais en train de panser encore une fois les blessures que tu te serais infligé. J'ai souhaité pouvoir prévenir ces blessures au lieu de seulement pouvoir les guérir, mois après mois. S'il avait eu un moyen pour que je puisse t'aider à éviter toute cette douleur...

-Maintenant qui est-ce qui se déchire inutilement ? la taquina-t-il. Tu as toujours rendu ma convalescence amusante. Pense seulement : si tu m'avais empêché de me blesser, nous ne serions jamais devenus si bons amis.

Il regarda autour de la pièce familière, inchangée depuis ses années d'écolier.

-Nous sommes passés par quelques tentacules de murlap et de la dittany, cependant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête.

-Ecoute, Poppy, dit-il et son ton était si sérieux qu'elle se figea. Si ça marche, si ça ne comporte vraiment aucun danger après avoir utilisé la potion...

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête, l'encourageant à continuer.

-Aimerais-tu... resterais-tu avec moi tout au long de ma transformation le mois prochain ? Tu as dit que tu voulais me connaître mieux, et ça... eh bien, que je l'aime ou pas, c'est une grande partie de ce que je suis. Ca signifierait tellement pour moi de partager une partie si profonde de moi avec toi.

Elle éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? Poppy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle dans le fait que je te demande d'être avec moi pendant une pleine lune ?

-Quelques dîners, deux ou trois baisers, et maintenant tu penses que je vais passer la nuit avec toi ?

-Eh bien, j'espérais, rit-il, comprenant la plaisanterie à présent.

***

Quatre : Convalescence

Remus passa la pleine lune dans la Cabane Hurlante sans devenir fou. Il se transforma en loup, mais passa une nuit calme dans la Cabane. Quand il se réveilla le matin suivant, il avait des courbatures et des douleurs partout à cause de la transformation elle-même, mais pas de blessures qu'il se soit infligé lui-même ou autre. Il s'habilla avec précaution (il avait mis ses vêtements de côté avant la transformation –il avait appris à présent qu'il ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe de détruire d'autres habits chaque mois), et beaucoup de gémissements et de grognements qui forceraient probablement les habitants de Pré-au-Lard à faire un plus large détour pour éviter la Cabane Hurlante pendant de nombreux mois, et retourna lentement à Poudlard à travers le passage qui aboutissait sous le Saule Cogneur.

Son premier arrêt fut l'infirmerie. Il savait que Poppy s'était inquiétée pour lui.

-Remus, souffla-t-elle alors qu'il se trainait dans la pièce. Comment vas-tu ?

Elle s'éloigna du lit où elle avait administré une potion à un petit garçon, et inspecta son visage avec attention.

-Pas de nouvelles blessures ?

-Pas de nouvelles blessures, confirma-t-il en s'affalant sur un lit d'hôpital avec un grognement qu'elle ne pouvait pas manquer.

-Oh, tu es blessé, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Poppy, soupira-t-il. Arrête de t'agiter. Je me sens que je ne l'ai jamais été après...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'occupant du lit en face du sien, un Poufsouffle de première année qu'il reconnu pour l'avoir vu en classe.

-... Etant donné les circonstances. Je suis juste endolori. Est-ce tu as de cet onguent qui aidait toujours tellement ?

-La Pommade pour Ligament –oui, bien sûr, je l'ai, répondit-elle, et elle se dépêcha d'aller le chercher.

Le Poufsouffle le regarda avec curiosité.

-C'est Robbins, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda gentiment Remus.

On était tôt dans le trimestre, mais il avait travaillé dur pour mémoriser les noms de ses étudiants.

Le garçon hocha la tête, timidement.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Crspnique, marmonna Robbins, rougissant.

-Pardon, s'excusa Remus, mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris.

-Crise de panique, répondit le garçon, ramassant sa robe. J'ai Potion cette après-midi, et le Professeur...

-Je comprends.

Remus se leva lentement, étouffant un gémissement de douleur, et traversa l'infirmerie pour s'asseoir à côté du garçon.

-Le Professeur Snape peut même faire paniquer un homme adulte. Mais essaye de ne pas le laisser t'avoir. Tu ne dois jamais laisser personne savoir que je t'ai dit ça, mais je crois que le Professeur Snape aboie mais ne mord pas. Il veut simplement te garder en alerte. Tu dois être très attentif quand tu prépares une potion, parce qu'une toute petite erreur peut causer une énorme différence dans le résultat.

-Merci, Professeur, dit Robbins en souriant. Je sais que vous avez raison. Et je crois que la Potion Calmante a dû faire de l'effet, parce que je me sens bien mieux.

-Laisse-moi voir, commanda Poppy, qui était restée debout derrière Remus à écouter leur conversation.

Elle se pencha vers le garçon, vérifiant son pouls et la couleur sous ses ongles.

-Oui, conclut-elle, tu vas beaucoup mieux. Ton rythme cardiaque et ta respiration ont ralenti jusqu'à la normale, et tu as tout l'oxygène dont tu as besoin. Tu iras bien pour le reste de la journée, si tu pratique les exercices respiratoires que je t'ai appris, et que tu ne fais rien qui t'excite trop. Tu peux y aller.

-Merci, Madame Pomfresh, dit Robbins.

Avec un sourire et un signe de tête pour chacun d'eux, Robbins quitta l'infirmerie, laissant Remus seul avec Poppy.

-C'était très gentil de ta part, lui déclara-t-elle, pressant son épaule avec gratitude.

Il eu un cri de douleur involontaire, et elle s'excusa abondamment.

-Là, j'ai la Pommade, Remus, lui proposa-t-elle. Où en as-tu besoin ?

-Merlin, partout, répondit-il, et il retira sa robe et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, grimaçant à chaque mouvement.

-Attends Remus, l'arrêta-t-elle, tirant les rideaux autour du lit. Je... je vais t'aider avec ça, mais je pense qu'un peu plus d'intimité est souhaitable.

-Tu n'as jamais eu de problème pour étaler ce truc sur moi quand j'étais étudiant, observa-t-il.

Il aurait sourit narquoisement, s'il en avait eu l'énergie.

-Quand tu étais étudiant, on ne nous avait pas vus dans tout Pré-au-Lard ensemble. Je préfère juste que personne ne regarde ça. Les gens parleraient sans aucun doute.

-Ce me semble juste, concéda-t-il. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, du moment que tu étales ce truc sur mes épaules et mon dos.

Elle l'aida à retirer sa chemise et se plaça derrière lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, une sensation chaude, apaisante, plongea profondément dans ses muscles et ses articulations partout où ses mains habiles le touchaient. Elle pétrit son cou avec le baume, ainsi que ses épaules courbaturées. Elle travailla avec attention sur le haut de son large dos, massant les parties tendres tout autour et entre ses omoplates, et écarta largement les mains alors qu'elle descendait le long de sa silhouette fuselée vers ses hanches.

-Dieux, Poppy, dit-il avec un profond soupir de satisfaction, tu as les meilleures mains du monde. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai vécu sans toi pendant quinze ans.

Elle fit le tour du lit pour lui faire face, une lueur étrange, presque affamée dans ses yeux.

-Je pense, déclara-t-elle en déglutissant difficilement, que tu peux atteindre tout le reste toi-même.

-Mes bras, Poppy, demanda-t-il, ses yeux fixés dans les siens. Fais mes bras, s'il te plaît. C'est tellement mieux quand tu utilises tes deux mains sur eux, que quand j'essaye de le faire moi-même.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr, murmura-t-elle.

Elle remit du baume sur ses mains et s'assit près de lui, prenant ses larges mains dans les siennes. Elle s'occupa de chaque doigt et soigneusement, délicatement, massa ses paumes et le dos de ses mains.

-Oui, soupira-t-il à nouveau. Merlin, ça fait mal quand elles se transforment en pattes. C'est incroyable.

Elle pétrit son avant-bras, pressant fermement le creux entre les deux os du bras, le faisant hoqueter de plaisir. Quant elle remonta vers le haut de son bras, cependant, c'est elle qui hoqueta.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Poppy ?

-Rien, répondit-elle, rougissant furieusement alors qu'elle étalait la Pommade sur ses biceps charnus. Euh, ces travaux que tu as faits ces dernières années...

-Oui ?

-Des travaux manuels, pour certains ?

-Oui...

-Hmmm. Je vois.

-Quoi, Poppy ?

-Tu es, euh... devenu assez... musclé au fil des ans, non ?

Il rit.

-Je suppose que oui. J'ai fait beaucoup de travaux pénibles dans le monde Moldu, où mes symptômes n'étaient pas suspects. Les Moldus ne croient pas que les loups-garous sont réels, alors ils ont tendance à mettre ça sur le compte d'une coïncidence, si un des employés est malade pendant la pleine plusieurs mois d'affilée. Je pouvais parfois garder un travail quatre ou cinq mois avant de devoir partir. Mais, bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas utiliser la magie. Alors j'ai dû manier des marteaux, soulever des boîtes, creuses des trous, ou tout ce qui était demandé, et oui... je suppose que ça a dû avoir un effet sur ma musculature.

Elle se mit de l'autre côté et répéta la procédure –d'abord apaisant ses mains douloureuses, puis ses avant-bras, et puis remontant vers ses biceps et triceps très définis.

-Merci, Poppy, dit-il tendrement, entourant de ses bras en bien meilleur état sa taille et l'attirant à lui pour un baiser.

-Ouch !

Elle s'écarta, alarmée.

-Quoi, Remus ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait mal ?

-Ma poitrine, mon ventre... Je me suis emporté à vouloir te remercier correctement pour tes soins, et je t'ai serré trop fort contre ma poitrine. Oh, ouille...

-Laisse-moi t'aider, lui proposa-t-elle, l'allongeant doucement sur le lit et mettant plus de baume sur ses mains.

-Je pensais que tu voulais que je fasse le reste moi-même, remarqua-t-il, un sourire jouant au coin de ses lèvres.

-Oh, tais-toi. Tu es le patient le plus bruyant que j'ai jamais eu.

Elle étala la Pommade sur sa poitrine, massant doucement ses muscles fermes, et descendant en le frictionnant le long de ses côtes. Il se mordit les lèvres pour tenter de rester silencieux, comme elle le lui avait ordonné, mais ne put retenir quelques légers gémissements alors qu'un doux soulagement s'enfonçait jusqu'à ses os.

Elle ne le réprimanda pas à nouveau pour le bruit. Elle était silencieuse alors qu'elle frottait son ventre, étalant doucement l'onguent sur les surfaces de chair plates et dures.

Il était silencieux aussi, alors que ses petites mains habiles suivaient la trainée de fins poils qui menaient de son nombril à sa taille, et puis en dehors vers le creux des os de sa hanche, où ses doigts travaillèrent l'intérieur et l'extérieur de sa crête iliaque. Oh, il avait envie de gémir –le plaisir était exquis. Seulement il ne voulait pas briser sa concentration. S'il émettait un son, elle risquait d'arrêter.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas, mais n'alla pas plus bas non plus. Les mains de Poppy changèrent de direction, revenant à son estomac et jusqu'à sa poitrine, où certainement elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, son expression affamée s'était intensifiée. A nouveau, il l'attira à lui, la plaça au-dessus de lui, l'embrassa sagement. Son pelvis était douloureux, autant de désir que des conséquences de sa transformation. Même le léger poids de ses hanches contre les siennes lui faisait mal. Il n'en avait cure. Il préférait ressentir cette douleur toute la journée plutôt que manquer ce moment.

Toujours gentleman, même alors qu'il souffrait, et était à moitié nu et à moitié fou de désir, Remus garda ses mains sur son visage, ses cheveux, ses épaules, son dos.

Les mains de Poppy cependant, ayant déjà exploré son torse si minutieusement, ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter. Elle caressa ses bras musclés, ses côtes, remontant vers sa poitrine, marquant une pause en rencontrant un téton, ce qui le fit haleter dans sa bouche alors qu'il l'embrassait. Sa langue à elle profita de l'ouverture, et elle approfondit le baiser, soupirant alors que leurs langues se trouvaient et se caressaient.

Remus voulait passer chaque matin après la pleine lune exactement comme ça. Mais une partie de lui savait qu'ils s'emportaient et qu'ils avaient besoin de ralentir.

-Poppy, haleta-t-il, se détachant de leur baiser (ce qui était difficile, avec elle au-dessus de lui et l'embrassant avec un certain enthousiasme. Poppy, ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit.

Elle regarda autour d'elle comme si elle se rappelait soudainement où ils étaient, et son visage, déjà rougissant, devint encore plus rose. Elle descendit avec précaution de lui, et remis de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements.

-Tu as raison, Remus, dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse. Je, euh...

Son regard fit à nouveau le tour de la pièce, comme si elle avait pu trouver la fin de sa phrase sur l'un des efficaces lits blancs d'hôpital.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise. Je suis désolée.

-Ne le sois pas, répliqua-t-il, grimaçant à nouveau alors qu'il se relevait sur ses jambes toujours douloureuses, mais désirant regarder dans ses profonds yeux bleus pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Je ne suis pas désolé du tout.

-Tes jambes, releva-t-elle, ayant remarqué son inconfort.

-Je pourrais les atteindre moi-même, tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui, répondit-elle, toujours embarrassée. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide... tu sais... pour enlever ton pantalon... ou...

-Merci, la coupa-t-il, s'efforçant de réprimer un sourire. Je pense que je peux y arriver. Maintenant que je suis debout, la gravité devrait faire le plus gros du travail pour moi.

Elle hocha la tête, déglutissant difficilement à nouveau.

-Vrai. Mais... Remus. Tu aurais peut-être vraiment besoin d'aide pour...

-Pour quoi, Poppy ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Elle ressemblait à une collégienne nerveuse.

-Le, euh, fessier.

Il éclata de rire, et elle devint aussi rouge qu'une betterave.

-Oh, dieux, tu as absolument raison, dit-il. Je pourrais certainement avoir besoin de ton aide. Tu pense que tu peux ?

-Bien sûr que je peux, s'indigna-t-elle. Je suis guérisseuse. Je peux étaler un onguent où qu'il ait besoin d'être étalé.

-Tu es la meilleure, lui assura-t-il.

-Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Contente-toi d'enlever ce pantalon, et allonge-toi sur le ventre sur le lit. Je reviens dans un moment pour prendre soin de toi.

Elle se retira derrière les rideaux pour lui donner de l'intimité.

Il pouffa à nouveau, alors qu'il ouvrait son pantalon et le laissait tomber sur le sol. Il glissa ses pouces sous l'élastique de son boxer, le glissa sur ses hanches, et le laissa tomber lui aussi. Il fit un pas hors de la pile de vêtements en y laissant ses chaussures, et remonta délicatement sur le lit. Ce n'était pas terriblement confortable, puisqu'il ressentait toujours les effets inévitables du massage et du baiser, mais il s'installa du mieux qu'il put, et attendit.

Elle frappa à l'armature qui séparaient les rideaux, toute à ses affaires.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Aussi prêt que je pourrais jamais l'être, je suppose, répondit-il.

Il se sentit tout à coup très conscient d'être allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, nu à l'exception de ses chaussettes, avec Poppy Pomfresh venant pour lui masser les fesses.

-Je n'ai pas pu enlever mes chaussettes aussi aisément que le reste, admit-il. Est-ce que ça t'ennuierait de les enlever pour moi ?

-Pas du toouuuuh, dit-elle, en entrant dans l'enceinte des rideaux et en posant ses yeux sur lui.

Elle déglutit et refit un essai.

-Pas du tout.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, pour trouver ses yeux errant avec un air appréciateur de ses longues jambes fines et ses fesses nues. Le lit devint, pour peu que ça soit possible, moins confortable encore qu'avant alors qu'il se raidissait encore plus en réponse à son attention.

-Détends-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle, alors qu'elle le débarrassait de ses chaussettes et les déposaient sur la pile de vêtements à présent conséquente.

Il reposa son visage sur l'oreiller, et fit de son mieux pour obéir.

-Je, ah..., pourrais tout aussi bien faire l'arrière de tes jambes pendant que j'y suis, remarqua-t-elle.

-Tu n'es pas obligée, Poppy. Je peux les atteindre. Pas besoin de rendre ça plus embarrassant que ça doit l'être.

-Ne sois pas idiot, rétorqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être embarrassant dans le fait d'alléger la souffrance d'un patient ?

Elle commença par ses pieds, et étala l'onguent profondément dans chaque orteil, ses voûtes plantaires et ses talons calleux.

-D'accord alors, soupira-t-il. Je ne protesterai plus. Tu fais un travail bien meilleur que ce que je peux faire.

Tendons d'Achille, mollets... la peau sensible derrière le genou... Elle massa toutes les parties de sa jambe, de bas en haut. A n'importe quel autre moment, son toucher sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse aurait pu le chatouiller, mais aujourd'hui, il désirait ardemment le soulagement que ses mains apportaient, et soupira seulement avec contentement. Et puis il sentit ses pouces se glisser dans la crevasse entre ses cuisses et ses fesses, et ses doigts s'écarter largement pour frotter la courbe du bas de son dos. Elle mit tout son poids dans le massage, et la sensation chaude, apaisante s'infiltra profondément dans ses tissus.

En même temps, il était vivement conscient que ses doigts étaient très proches d'endroits extrêmement sensibles, et que ses yeux devaient être intensément fixés sur ses fesses nues. Il remua un peu, essayant de trouver un arrangement plus confortable sur le lit d'hôpital, et se souvint de sensations similaires datant de ses sixième et septième années.

Il avait perdu sa virginité avec Lily, tôt dans sa sixième année –un secret qu'il emporterait dans la tombe. Leurs relations sexuelles n'avaient pas duré longtemps –bien qu'ils soient des amis très proches, leur union était basée davantage sur la curiosité que sur l'amour, et ils savaient tout deux qu'au final, elle appartiendrait à James. Et au cours de leur dernière année d'école, la curiosité l'emporta à nouveau, et lui et Sirius expérimentèrent un peu. Ce n'était donc pas surprenant pour lui que, avec ses hormones qui faisaient rage et sa sexualité éveillée, il avait commencé à apprécier certains des traitements de Madame Pomfresh un peu plus que... d'ordinaire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait allongé nu dans un lit d'hôpital, son érection frottant douloureusement et pourtant en même temps d'une certaine manière agréablement sur le matelas, tandis que Poppy Pomfresh étalait un onguent sur ses fesses.

C'était, cependant, la première fois qu'il était conscient qu'elle appréciait cela à peu près autant que lui.

Elle termina son travail, et se redressa abruptement. Elle était visiblement tremblante.

-Je vais laisser la Pommade pour ligament sur la table de nuit pour que tu finisses, déclara-t-elle, les mots se bousculant hors de sa bouche.

Et elle sortit de l'autre côté des rideaux. Il entendit un « ouf » distinct alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Poppy avait massé presque tout son corps avec la Pommade, donc il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire. Il roula sur le dos, se sentant beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'était quand il était entré dans l'infirmerie, et appliqua la pommade sur ses tibias sensibles, ses genoux, et ses cuisses douloureuses. Il n'entendait Poppy nulle part, et supposa qu'elle avait dû se rendre à son bureau où elle pourrait se remettre. Eh bien, du moment qu'il avait un peu d'intimité... et il laissa ses mains continuer leur travail plus haut, atteignant son membre palpitant, et enroulant ses longs doigts autour de sa base. Il se caressa doucement au début, écoutant pour être sûr qu'il ne serait pas interrompu. A nouveau, il se remémora avec force ses dernières années d'école. Combien de fois s'était-il masturbé dans le lit d'hôpital ? Aussi souvent qu'il y avait eu de pleine lune dans les deux dernières années, probablement, bien qu'alors il imaginait Lily, ou Sirius, ou... eh bien, parfois il fantasmait qu'il était avec eux deux ensembles, un autre secret qu'il emporterait dans sa tombe. A présent, ses pensées étaient uniquement tournées vers Poppy : ses mains habiles manipulant sa chair emplie de désir, ses lèvres douces, sa silhouette frêle. Avant longtemps, ses mains expérimentées atteignirent le résultat désiré, et il parvint à ne pas faire trop de bruit alors qu'il jouissait en s'aspergeant lui-même ainsi que le lit. Il se releva, fouilla dans sa robe pour chercher sa baguette, et murmura « Tergeo » pour nettoyer le désordre. Il se rhabilla en silence, et oh, bien plus confortablement qu'il ne l'avait fait dans la Cabane Hurlante juste après l'aube.

-Poppy ?

Il sortit de l'enceinte des rideaux, et ne la vit pas. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et la trouva, en train de siroter du thé et tenant une barre de chocolat. Elle la lui tendit.

-Ca va mieux ? s'enquit-elle.

-Je suis un homme neuf.

-Dommage, déclara-t-elle en prenant une autre gorgée de thé. J'aimais bien l'ancien.

-Le nouveau ressemble beaucoup à l'ancien, il est seulement bien moins courbaturé.

-Dans ce cas...

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Dans ce cas, tu pourrais aimer le nouveau tout aussi bien ?

-Je lui donne une chance.

-Génial, dit-il en souriant largement. Merci pour le chocolat, Poppy. Et... tout le reste. Je te verrais bientôt.

-Sans aucun doute, répliqua-t-elle.

Il se tourna pour partir, mais changea d'avis.

-Est-ce que tu y penses toujours ? demanda-t-il. Rester avec moi, je veux dire, pour la prochaine pleine lune.

-J'y réfléchirais.

-Maintenant que nous savons que je suis innofensif et que tu ne seras pas en danger... J'adorerais que tu sois là. Ca signifierait beaucoup pour moi.

-Toujours en train d'essayer de me faire passer une nuit avec toi, je vois, le taquina-t-elle.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi pas, rétorqua-t-il, vu que tu m'as déjà eu nu dans ton lit.

-Remus ! (Elle lui jeta un livre). Un lit d'hôpital, pas MON lit !

-Détail, pouffa-t-il, ramassant le livre.

C'était Gueule de Loup, Cœur d'Homme, les mémoires anonymes d'un loup-garou.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu lis ça, Poppy ?

-Je voulais avoir un aperçu aussi bon que possible de ton expérience, Remus.

-Alors fais-le. Reste avec moi le mois prochain. Tu me comprendras tellement mieux.

-J'y réfléchirais, répéta-t-elle.

-C'est tout ce que je peux demander, dit-il et, avec un geste d'au revoir, il se dirigea vers ses quartiers pour se doucher avant que les classes ne commencent.

***

**Cinq : requête**

Trois semaines plus tard, Poppy n'avait toujours pas accepté de se joindre à lui pour sa transformation.

Les seules personnes qui l'avaient vu se transformer (autre que les autres loups-garous dans la meute sauvage qu'il avait rejointe il y avait si longtemps) étaient ses compagnons de dortoir –James, Sirius et Peter- qui étaient tous partis à présent. Mort, ou tout comme. Il voulait que Poppy comprenne à quel point c'était monumental pour lui de partager avec elle la partie la plus sombre de son être. Il n'était même pas sûr de pourquoi c'était si important pour lui, mais il savait que si elle voyait ça, et qu'elle se déclarait toujours son ami, ou –osait-il même l'espérer- peut-être même son amante un jour, il aurait trouvé un trésor au-dessus de tous les autres. Il avait confiance en elle. Sa compassion n'avait jamais auparavant, à sa connaissance, rencontré de limites. Elle savait tout de sa lycanthropie, et avait même lu des ouvrages sur le sujet pour mieux le comprendre. Tout ce qui restait était ça –faire passer sa connaissance de la théorie à la pratique. C'est une chose de savoir qu'un ami se transforme en loup à la pleine lune, mais peut-être une toute autre chose que de le voir vraiment de ses propres yeux. Il ne voulait pas la forcer. Si cela n'arrivait pas ce mois-là, il y aurait, il l'espérait, beaucoup d'autres pleines lunes, dont n'importe laquelle pourrait être le moment où elle changerait d'avis. Du coup, bien qu'il ait continué à l'emmener à diner ou à déjeuner lorsque leurs horaires le leur permettaient, et avait passé presque autant de temps à l'infirmerie (tout habillé, naturellement) qu'auparavant, il n'avait pas abordé de nouveau son désir de la voir rester avec lui pendant sa transformation. Jusqu'à ce soir.

Ils étaient dehors à marcher dans le parc après le diner, rendant visite au Saule Cogneur et appréciant la soirée. Il avait fait un petit bouquet de fleurs de lune s'épanouissant après le coucher du soleil et de belle-de-nuit pour elle. Elle était assise sur une grosse pierre près du lac et il lui donna le bouquet avec un geste théâtrale et une courbette.

Elle gloussa.

-Remus J. Lupin, le gentleman loup-garou, le taquina-t-elle.

-Vingt-sept parts de gentleman, une part de loup, dit-il sobrement. La pleine lune approche, Poppy.

-Je sais.

-Tu me connaissais enfant, et maintenant tu me connais homme. D'une façon incroyable, miraculeuse, il est maintenant possible pour toi de me connaître sous la forme du loup. Resteras-tu avec moi cette fois ? Tu es l'amie la plus chère que je possède. Je veux que tu me connaisses –que tu me connaisses entièrement.

-Remus, répondit-elle en enfouissant son nez dans les fleurs et sans rencontrer ses yeux. Tu as été clair sur le fait que tu ne me vois pas strictement comme une amie.

-Est-ce que ça importe ? Que toi et moi restions strictement amis, ou que nous devenions quelque chose d'autre au fil du temps, je veux ce lien avec toi. Je... je suppose que j'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un qui connaisse le vrai moi. On est si solitaire, Poppy, quand on est un loup-garou. Peu importe ce que je fais pendant les vingt-sept jours de chaque mois, je suis mis à part à cause du vingt-huitième. Je fais partie de ce monde, mais en même temps je suis exclu de lui de tant de façons différentes. Je veux y appartenir, Poppy –aux yeux de quelqu'un, je veux y appartenir, tout entier, juste comme je suis.

Il se retrouva, d'une façon ou d'une autre, un genou à terre, comme s'il la demandait en mariage. Le moment semblait sacré.

Il avait fait une plaidoirie convaincante, et elle ne put lui résister.

-Oui, dit-elle, ses yeux bleus étincelant. Oui, je vais rester avec toi cette fois-ci. J'enverrais un hibou à Ste-Mangouste et je demanderais à un guérisseur de prendre ma place à l'infirmerie pour un jour pour que je puisse être avec toi toute la nuit et t'aider à te remettre le jour suivant.

Son visage se fendit en un large sourire et il sauta sur ses pieds, la remettant elle aussi sur ses pieds et l'étreignant peut-être avec un petit peu trop d'enthousiasme, puisqu'elle fut littéralement soulevée du sol. Il la reposa avec précaution.

-Et si nous allions à la volière maintenant ?

Elle rit.

-Je n'ai ni parchemin ni plume, Remus. Et je devrais écrire le mot sur le parchemin officiel de Poudlard de toute façon. Je te promets que je ferais la demande demain, cependant. A présent, pourquoi ne pas simplement apprécier notre promenade ?

Le reste de leur flânerie fut très plaisant, surtout le moment où ils s'embrassèrent sous l'arbre de la plage près de lac.

***

**Six : Remus**

Remus faisait les cent pas dans ses quartiers, en attendant Poppy. Juste pour être sûr qu'elle serait en sécurité, il avait pris une dose supplémentaire de cette potion Tue-loup au goût abominable. C'était un prix qu'il payait avec joie, si ça lui épargnait le fait de devenir un animal fou et dangereux. Quand Severus lui avait apporté la potion la veille, Harry était dans son bureau. C'était Halloween, et le château était entièrement vide. La plupart des élèves goûtaient au premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard de l'année, mais le jeune Harry n'avait pas pu faire signer la feuille d'autorisation par ses tuteurs. Il était en train d'errer dans les couloirs et Remus l'avait invité à entrer. Une fois de plus, Remus souhaita être le parrain du garçon plutôt que Sirius. S'il l'avait été, il aurait pu signer le papier et laisser le garçon profiter de sa journée à Pré-au-Lard avec ses amis.

Tandis qu'il discutait avec le garçon, Remus but en entier le gobelet fumant, à la consternation évidente d'Harry. Si seulement il pouvait dire la vérité au garçon. Son père, James, connaissait son secret et était resté à ses côtés. Est-ce qu'Harry ferait de même ? Hélas, c'était trop demander d'un garçon de treize ans que d'attendre qu'il supporte bien le fait d'apprendre que son professeur était un loup-garou. Remus devrait garder le secret face à tous ses élèves, même face au fils de son cher ami.

-Je pense que peut-être je devrais en prendre un peu plus demain, avait dit Remus à Severus.

Harry était devenu si pâle que Remus avait été tenté de lui proposer à nouveau du chocolat.

On frappa à sa porte, interrompant ses réflexions, et il bondit pour ouvrir.

-Poppy, l'accueillit-il, bienvenue. Merci d'être venue cette nuit. J'avais un peu peur que tu puisses changer d'avis.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser légèrement.

-Allons, pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une femme rencontre une occasion comme celle-ci.

Il l'entraina à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ses sourcils se haussant sous le coup de la surprise.

-Pas ce à quoi tu t'étais attendu ?

-C'est... assez spartiate, expliqua-t-elle. Pas grand-chose ici à part des livres et un lit.

-Ce sont vraiment les seules choses dont j'ai besoin, déclara-t-il. Je ne me distrais pas beaucoup.

-J'aime bien ta palette de couleur.

Le peu qu'il possédait était d'un marron riche et sombre.

-C'est terrestre et organique.

Il rit et elle le regarda avec curiosité.

-Ca me rappelle le chocolat, expliqua-t-il.

-Tu es un homme aux plaisirs simples, Remus, pouffa-t-elle.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait nulle part où l'inviter à s'asseoir, excepté le lit.

-Faisons quelques changements.

Il fit apparaître un tapis pelucheux, un canapé, deux fauteuils et une table basse.

-Je t'en prie, dit-il en faisant un geste vers son nouveau mobilier, mets-toi à l'aise.

-Combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle en prenant un siège.

-Une heure environ.

Il se remit à faire les cent pas.

-Rejoins-moi, suggéra-t-elle en tapotant la place près d'elle sur le canapé.

-Je... je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse. Je deviens tellement agité juste avant que ça arrive.

-Parle m'en, Remus, dit-elle doucement, se levant et le retrouvant au milieu de la pièce. Dis-moi à quoi m'attendre quand tu te transformeras.

-Je ne sais pas combien je peux t'en dire, en fait, admit-il en glissant ses bras autour d'elle. Dans une heure ou à peu près, ça me frappera. D'habitude, ça frappe fort, et la dernière fois n'était pas différente, même avec la potion. Je serais soudain submergé par la douleur, une douleur incroyable, dans tout mon corps. Je vais me plier en deux à l'agonie. Une douleur aigüe dans les mains et les pieds quand ils se transforment en pattes, et dans le visage quand il s'allonge en un museau. Une douleur lancinante dans les bras, les jambes et le dos alors qu'ils se réorganisent. J'ai lancé un sort de silence pour que le bruit ne se répande pas dans le château.

-Le bruit ? Comme le bruit des os se brisant et s'étirant ?

Ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés d'horreur.

-Eh bien, peut-être un peu de ça, je ne sais pas. Non, je parlais de bruits vocaux. Sous ma forme humaine, je vais crier et jurer. Quand je deviendrais plus loup, je vais surement hurler, et grogner, et japper et gémir.

-Oh, dieux, murmura-t-elle. Combien de temps ça dure ?

-Heureusement, ça se termine très vite. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps ça prend parce que lorsque c'est fini, je ne pense plus comme un humain. Mais je dirais que ça prend moins de trois minutes. Peut-être pourrais-tu chronométrer, pour le bien de la recherche.

-J'essaierais, mais je ne te promets rien. Je risque d'avoir trop peur pour toi pour penser clairement moi-même.

-N'ais pas peur pour moi, Poppy. J'ai fait ça... je ne sais pas, des centaines de fois. Tous les vingt-huit jours durant les vingt-huit dernières années. Ce n'est pas plaisant, je peux te l'assurer, mais on y survit. C'est comme ça, et je suis résigné à mon sort.

-Oh, Remus, soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Juste... reste calme pendant la transformation. Je risque d'être terrifiant quand je me transformerais mais après que c'est fini, tu devrais pouvoir m'approcher. Si, pour une raison quelconque, tu commences à ne pas te sentir en sécurité, sors immédiatement. Promets-moi.

-Je te promets. Je sortirais, je scellerais la porte derrière moi, et j'irais chercher Albus et Severus. Ils sauront quoi faire.

-Excellent. Maintenant, après la transformation, je serais peut-être assez ennuyeux. Tu peux partir, si tu veux, mais j'espère que tu resteras. J'ai beaucoup de bons livres, et tu peux dormir dans mon lit si tu veux. Je vais probablement finir par m'endormir sur le tapis.

-Finir ?

-Les loups sont nocturnes par nature. Je vais probablement arpenter la pièce pendant un certain temps, avant de finir par m'installer.

-D'accord. Alors, je dois m'attendre à trois minutes de pure terreur suivi par quelques heures d'ennui ?

-C'est ce que j'espère, rit-il.

-Tu sais vraiment donner du bon temps à une femme.

-C'est vrai, convint-il. Euh, en parlant de ça, il y a quelque chose d'autre que je devrais probablement mentionner.

Il tripota le col de sa chemise. Il avait décidé plus tôt de rester habillé le plus longtemps possible, pour ne pas mettre Poppy mal-à-l'aise, mais vêtu des vêtements qu'il estimait les plus jetables.

-Oh ?

Un de ses sourcils se leva jusqu'à la naissance de ses cheveux.

-Quand je le transforme, je change de forme de façon dramatique. Mes vêtements seront arrachés de moi. Je ne sais pas à quel point je semblerais humain quand ils tomberont. Mais malgré tout, le matin, je me réveillerais dans mon plus simple appareil. Tu... tu pourrais me recouvrir avec un drap une fois que je serais endormi.

Elle rit.

-Tu sais VRAIMENT donner du bon temps à une femme ! La terreur, suivie par l'ennui, suivi par la nudité.

-Je ne plaisante pas, Poppy. Est-ce que ça ira ? Je ne veux pas te choquer.

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Je peux garantir que je serais choquer cette nuit, mais pas en te voyant nu comme au jour de ta naissance. Tu n'as rien que je n'ai pas déjà vu.

-Très bien, dit-il en riant. Tu es prévenue. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

-Parle-moi de tes livres favoris, le pressa-t-elle, le menant vers les étagères. Donne-moi une idée de ce que je pourrais aimer lire cette nuit.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à passer en revue ses étagères, Remus lui donna des résumés des intrigues et des commentaires de tout ses préférés. Il voyait les personnages de ses romans presque comme des amis, et il s'amusait tellement à leur présenter Poppy qu'il en oublia l'heure.

Soudain, il arqua son dos et poussa un cri. Sa transformation avait commencé. Ses yeux prirent un regard sauvage, traqué, et il cria une série de jurons qu'il aurait été embarrassé de prononcer en face d'une femme s'il avait été en état de s'en préoccuper. La douleur arriva -une douleur lancinante, aigüe, perçante- et il cria de manière incohérente alors que son corps était tordu, étiré, déchiré et réorganisé. La dernière chose qu'il vit avec ses yeux humains fut Poppy, s'écartant de lui avec terreur.

Quand il se réveilla, elle était toujours là, dormant paisiblement sur le canapé. Il se leva aussi silencieusement que possible, ravalant ses grognements alors que ces muscles endoloris protestaient. Le Frankenstein de Mary Shelley reposait ouvert sur la poitrine de Poppy. Il le souleva délicatement, notant la page qu'elle avait atteinte, mais même ce petit mouvement la réveilla.

-Remus, dit-elle, s'étirant et se frottant les yeux d'un air ensommeillé.

Puis, comme si elle se rappelait soudain où elle était, elle se redressa.

-Mon dieu, tu es à nouveau sous ta forme humaine.

Ses yeux parcoururent son corps et il se rappela sa nudité.

-Je devrais mettre quelque chose, dit-il rapidement.

-Attends. (Elle posa une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.) Tu... tu n'es pas encore obligé de t'habiller. Tu dois être encore endolori. J'ai amené la Pommade pour Ligaments et... ça sera plus facile pour moi de t'aider si tu es déjà dévêtu.

-C'est vrai, concéda-t-il. Est-ce que ça sera plus facile pour toi de travailler ici sur le canapé, ou sur le lit ?

Il rougit de nouveau, se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas seulement nu, mais nu et en train d'inviter Poppy dans son lit.

-Le lit conviendra mieux, répondit-elle, rougissant également. Ca sera plus facile d'atteindre tout ton corps sans les bras et le dos du canapé dans le passage.

-Alors allons-y, conclut-il, en gémissant involontairement alors qu'il se levait, et en titubant maladroitement vers le lit.

Elle le suivit, apportant le pot d'onguent.

Il s'effondra sur le ventre sur le duvet d'un brun foncé simple, et elle commença immédiatement à travailler sur ses pieds. Il remonta lentement, avec le même soin qu'elle y avait pris vingt-huit jours auparavant.

Remus tenta de faire la conversation.

-Alors, combien de temps a duré la transformation, en fait ?

-Je ne peux pas être sûr, répondit-elle, pétrissant à présent ses mollets. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté pendant que tu te transformais. Je ne pense pas que j'ai seulement respiré jusqu'à ce que ça soit fini. C'était... terrifiant, comme tu l'avais prédit, parce que c'est une transformation si violente. Mais c'est étonnant, aussi. C'est difficile d'imaginer comment tu peux passer à travers ce genre de métamorphose –deux fois, en fait, dans la même nuit, puisque que tu te retransformes à l'aube – et en ressortir en un seul morceau.

Alors qu'elle étalait la Pommade apaisante dans son fessier, ils redevinrent tous deux silencieux. Il se sentit se durcir du fait de l'intimité du contact, mais essaya de l'ignorer.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué ta transformation en humain, commenta-t-elle, alors qu'elle remontait vers le bas de son dos. Ca dû être un changement plus doux, ou tu m'aurais certainement réveillée.

-Ca l'est, et je ne suis pas entièrement sûr de savoir pourquoi. Je suppose que c'est parce que mon corps résiste au changement vers la forme étrangère du loup, mais accepte avec empressement la retransformation vers sa forme humaine naturelle.

Elle appliqua l'onguent sur la surface de ses larges épaules, passant tout autour de ses omoplates. Il gémit à nouveau, mais cette fois de plaisir, alors que ses mains irradiaient le soulagement profondément dans ses tissus.

-C'est une idée très intéressante, Remus, dit-elle pensivement. Si tu as raison, ça suggère que ta transition serait moins douloureuse si tu pouvais d'une façon ou d'une autre embrasser la partie loup de ta nature. Si tu ne t'accrochais pas si farouchement à ta nature humaine, mais que tu laissais le loup venir quand c'est le moment, peut-être... seulement peut-être... ça ne serait pas aussi violent.

-Embrasser ma nature de loup, répéta-t-il paresseusement, alors qu'elle pétrissait les muscles de son cou. Ca risque d'être difficile, Poppy. J'ai été plein de ressentiment pour ce maléfice –cette sombre différence entre moi et mes amis entièrement humains, qui me garde à l'écart et fait de moi la cible de discriminations- depuis plus longtemps que je peux m'en rappeler.

-Ne le prends pas mal, Remus, mais tu me rappelle d'une certaine façon le monstre dans Frankenstein. Comme toi, il n'a pas demandé d'être comme il était. Et il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses poussées de violence, bien qu'il veuille être bon. Et il était solitaire –terriblement solitaire, juste comme tu en as l'air parfois.

-Peut-être est-ce pour cela que j'ai toujours aimé ce livre. Grâce à Merlin –et grâce à Severus aussi, d'ailleurs- la potion me permet finalement de contrôler ma violence.

Elle finit de masser son cou.

-Retourne-toi Remus, et je ferais encore tes bras et ta poitrine.

-Poppy, je n'ai rien sur moi.

-Je sais. Ca va.

Il se retourna. Son sexe à moitié durci claqua lourdement contre sa cuisse.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, puis les rouvrit et prit sa main. Avec soin et méthode, elle massa avec la Pommade pour Ligament chacun de ses muscles et de ses tissus conjonctifs dans sa main, son poignet et son avant-bras. Le plaisir était intense, et il se sentit se durcir alors qu'elle travaillait.

Alors qu'elle remontait vers le haut de son bras, elle fit un petit bruit de gorge, mais ses lèvres restèrent résolument pressées l'une contre l'autre. Elle ne voulait rien dire.

-Poppy, dit-il alors qu'elle allait de l'autre côté du lit et commençait à travailler sur son autre bras. Poppy, regarde-moi.

Elle le regarda.

-Je ne peux pas cacher ce que je ressens, Poppy –ce que tu me fais ressentir. Mais s'il te plaît, sache que je ne te forcerais à rien de ce que tu ne veux pas.

-Je sais, Remus.

Elle retourna à son travail, massant sa paume avec de fermes pressions de ses deux pouces. Si seulement je savais ce que je veux, ajouta-t-elle doucement, comme si elle se parlait seulement à elle-même.

-Dis-moi, Poppy, l'encouragea-t-il. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, massant son avant-bras. Puis, quand elle atteignit le haut de son bras, elle soupira.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle finalement. Je me sens confuse.

-Continue. Qu'est-ce qui est si déroutant ?

Ses mains petites mais expertes pressèrent et massèrent ses bras douloureux alors qu'elle essayait de trouver les mots dont elle avait besoin.

-Peut-être devrais-je commencer au commencement, dit-elle.

-Un plan raisonnable, approuva-t-il.

-Je me suis toujours sentie plus proche de toi, Remus, que d'aucun autre patient. Tu étais un garçon délicieux, mature au-delà de ton âge, et de très bonne compagnie. J'étais fière de te voir grandir et être diplômé et, en même temps, triste de te voir quitter l'école. Ces dernières quinze années, quand tu étais loin, j'ai pensé à toi à chaque fois que je voyais la pleine lune. Plus que ça, même –à chaque fois que je voyais la lune, quelle que soit sa phase, je la reliais à toi, et à où tu en étais dans ton cycle. Je t'appréciais, nous étions amis, tu m'as manqué et je t'ai souhaité beaucoup de bien.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes pour l'embrasser, mais ses abdominaux protestèrent bruyamment, et il ne lui donna qu'un rapide baiser avant de retomber sur le lit.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, Poppy. A chaque fois que la pleine lune passait, je me réveillais et je souhaitais être avec toi de nouveau. Quand j'étais élève, le jour après la pleine lune était comme une récompense pour moi. La lune me faisait souffrir, mais je savais qu'à la fin de la souffrance, tu serais là.

Elle étala l'onguent sur sa poitrine, et l'enfonça dans ses muscles.

-Et puis tu es revenu, continua-t-elle. Non plus un garçon mais un bel homme à l'aspect rude. Et pourtant, toujours le même Remus que j'ai connu et aimé. Je ne sais pas comment tu es resté si doux de nature après toutes les épreuves que tu as enduré, mais j'étais reconnaissante d'avoir ton âme bonne et aimante de retour dans ma vie. J'ai souhaité la bienvenue à mon ami à Poudlard. Je ne pouvais pas le croire quand tu as fait allusion au fait que tu voulais quelque chose de nouveau de notre relation. Ca m'excitait mais ça me décontenançait en même temps. J'étais inquiète de ce que les gens pourraient penser si je devais sortir avec un homme de presque vingt ans mon cadet. J'étais inquiète de ce que tu pourrais perdre ton intérêt pour moi si tu rencontrais quelqu'un davantage de ton âge. J'étais inquiète de ce que tu pourrais mal interpréter ta gratitude envers mes soins, en la prenant pour des sentiments romantiques.

-Et maintenant ? Tu as dit que tu t'inquiétais de ces choses. Est-ce qu'elles t'inquiètent toujours.

-Un peu. Pour être honnête, elles me préoccupent toujours un peu. Pas autant qu'au début, parce que plus j'apprends à te connaître, plus je me sens bien avec toi. Tu as un merveilleux tour de main pour faire en sorte que les autres se sentent bien, Remus.

-Alors peut-être as-tu simplement besoin de plus de temps, pour te sentir encore mieux.

-Peut-être.

Elle prit plus de pommade du pot, la réchauffa dans ses mains, et commença à l'étaler sur son abdomen. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de pantalon pour faire office de limite, et ses mains décrivaient de longues caresses de sa cage thoracique presque jusqu'à ses poils pubiens. Il frissonna, et son sexe se durci plus complètement.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant. Veux-tu que j'arrête ?

-Mon Dieu, non, Poppy. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux. Je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas empêcher les réactions de mon corps, mais je peux me contrôler. Tu n'as pas à craindre d'avances indésirables de ma part.

-C'est ce qui est déroutant, répliqua-t-elle, fermant les yeux et cessant ses caresses pour un moment. Je... je ne peux pas dire que tes avances seraient indésirables, Remus.

-N... non ?

-Non.

Très délibérément et avec soin, elle massa ses hanche avec la Pommade, évitant son sexe à présent douloureusement en érection. Puis plus bas à nouveau, massant ses cuisses tremblantes.

-Tu es devenu un homme vraiment magnifique, Remus, déclara-t-elle finalement. Je ne peux pas nier que j'apprécie te regarder, te toucher, t'embrasser, et que je veux plus. Ces dernières semaines ont ramené des sentiments et des sensations auxquelles je n'avais plus pensé depuis des années.

Finalement, les seules parties de lui qui requéraient encore de la pommade étaient ses tibias et elle tourna son attention vers eux consciencieusement. Elle était tournée vers ses pieds et il ne pouvait plus voir l'expression de son visage.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux de plus ? demanda-t-il doucement, croyant à peine ce qu'elle lui disait.

-Remus, je... je ne désire pas juste te toucher mais... être touchée par toi. Je veux sentir tes mains fortes sur moi, et tes lèvres enflammant ma peau. Je veux te sentir bouger en moi.

Il était à présent capable de se relever sans douleur et il s'assit, posa une main sur son épaule et la fit pivoter pour lui faire face. Ses yeux brûlaient de passion.

-Poppy, je veux aussi ces choses, beaucoup. Je me suis retenu, en attendant un signal clair de toi, en ne voulant pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

Elle l'embrassa, le prenant par surprise.

-Est-ce que c'est un signal assez clair pour toi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Mais tes inquiétudes, remarqua-t-il doucement. Tu es toujours préoccupée à propos de certaines choses. Je ne peux rien faire pour ce que Rosmerta ou quiconque d'autre pourrait dire. Mais je peux te dire que je ne suis intéressé par aucune autre femme, plus jeune ou plus vieille que toi, et que si je te suis très reconnaissant de tes soins en tant que guérisseuse, mes sentiments pour toi sont bien plus grands et bien plus profonds que de la gratitude. Je n'attends pas que ma parole te convainque, bien sûr. Si tu as besoin de plus de temps, je comprendrais.

-Remus, répliqua-t-elle. Arrête de parler.

Elle le poussa sur le lit et déboutonna sa blouse.

-C'est le moment d'oublier tes vingt-sept parts de gentleman et d'embrasser ta part de loup.

Il grogna en réponse au fond de sa gorge, et l'aida à se déshabiller, déposant des baisers sur sa peau douce alors qu'il la découvrait. C'était une amante talentueuse, qui savait d'expérience comment il aimait être touché, et il se rendit à ses instincts animaux alors qu'il lui donnait du plaisir en retour. Quand elle jouit, et qu'il la suivit quelques secondes plus tard, aucun d'eux n'avait l'air humain.

Plus tard, ils s'allongèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Doux Godric, Poppy, s'exclama-t-il, portant sa paume à sa bouche et l'embrassant. Pouvons-nous faire ça à chaque pleine lune ? Avec ton aide, il se peut que je sois capable d'embrasser mon loup intérieur après tout.

Elle le regarda avec une feinte horreur.

-Tu vas me faire attendre encore vingt-huit jours ?

-Dieux, non, rit-il. Je préfère même ne pas attendre vingt-huit heures ! Mais je pensais...

-Oh non, gloussa-t-elle. On ne t'a jamais dit que tu pensais trop ?

-James et Sirius me le disait presque quotidiennement.

-Eh bien, vas-y, l'encouragea-t-elle, une note de résignation dans sa voix. Qu'est-ce que tu penses cette fois-ci ?

-Je pensais, vu que tu as toujours des réserves à être avec moi, que tu risquais de ne vouloir passer la nuit avec moi qu'après ma transformation.

-Qu'est-ce qui, par le ciel, t'a donné cette idée ? Pas que la terreur, l'ennui et la nudité n'étaient pas formidables mais... ça pourrait être agréable de passer une nuit avec toi sous ta forme humaine tout au long.

-Je suppose que j'étais inquiet que, plus tard, tu pourrais penser mieux à ce qui s'est passé ici ce matin, et vouloir en accuser la lune.

-La lune est sans aucun doute responsable, approuva-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Ne venait-elle pas de dire qu'elle ne voulait pas attendre encore vingt-huit jours ? Si c'était juste l'excitation de la pleine lune qui l'avait emporté, et rien de plus...

-Juste que si la lune ne t'avait pas affecté comme elle le fait, nous n'aurions pas eu l'opportunité de nous connaître si bien l'un l'autre. Nous ne serions probablement pas devenus aussi proches que nous le sommes, posant les fondations de notre amitié maintenant.

-Notre amitié, répéta-t-il en s'asseyant, repoussant une partie de la couverture sur ses genoux et jouant avec la couture le long de l'ourlet.

-Oui, confirma-t-elle en s'asseyant contre la tête de lit à côté de lui. Notre amitié. Remus, je suis ton ami. Et aussi longtemps que nous le voudrons tous les deux, je serais ton amante.

-Je t'aime, Poppy, déclara-t-il en cherchant son regard, cherchant l'émotion qu'il désirait ardemment y trouver. J'espérais que tu partagerais mes sentiments.

-Je pourrais, répondit-elle. Donne-moi un peu plus de temps. Tu comptes profondément pour moi. Je... je pense qu'au fond, mes réserves sont basées sur mon travail, si tu peux comprendre ça.

-Dis-moi, la pria-t-il.

Il espérait que sa voix ne reflétait pas la supplique implicite dans sa requête. Il voulait désespérément comprendre.

-En tant que guérisseuse dans une école, ce n'est ni approprié ni sage pour moi de m'attacher trop aux élèves.

-Je ne suis plus un élève, Poppy.

-Je sais mais écoute-moi. L'amour prend bien des formes, Remus. J'ai aimé certains de me patients –pas romantiquement, mais néanmoins d'une certaine forme d'amour- et tu étais le premier parmi eux. Et chaque fois que j'ai laissé cela arriver, j'ai fini par me briser le cœur parce que... ils partent. Ils partent tous. C'est la nature même du fait de travailler dans une école –ils grandissent, ils disent au revoir et ils partent. Tu l'as fait aussi.

-Je ne pars pas cette fois. J'aime ce travail, j'aime cette école et je t'aime toi. Je suis ici aussi longtemps que Dumbledore veut que j'enseigne.

-Je suis habituée à être laissée. C'est une habitude dont il est difficile de se défaire, cette autoprotection, cette nécessité de retenir mon cœur.

-Tout amour finit inévitablement avec le départ de quelqu'un Poppy. Même quand c'est « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare », l'un laisse presque toujours l'autre derrière. On ne sait jamais combien de temps on a avec quelqu'un. Le mieux qu'on puisse faire est d'aimer entièrement et complètement quand on est ensemble.

-Ca semble de la folie d'envisager de m'ouvrir à ces sentiments, Remus.

-Alors fais quelque chose de fou. Quelque chose de sauvage, quelque chose de dangereux. Peut-être que tu as aussi un loup intérieur que tu peux embrasser.

Elle sourit, un nouvel éclat dans ses yeux.

-J'aime cette idée, déclara-t-elle. Peut-être que si nous reprenons contact avec nos pulsions naturelles, nous pouvons tous deux devenir un peu sauvages.

-Nous pouvons toujours accuser la lune, approuva-t-elle, alors qu'il baissait sa bouche affamée vers la sienne et qu'elle entourait vivement son cou de ses bras.

Elle grogna doucement en réponse.

*En français dans le texte

***

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews : elles seront traduites à l'auteur !


End file.
